


The taste of cranberry vodka

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: It's a new year's eve party
Relationships: Queen Maeve/Madelyn Stillwell
Kudos: 9





	The taste of cranberry vodka

A hundred thousand ballots fall from the sky. Many different colours. The clock struck midnight, Vought knew how to throw a new years eve bash.

Madelyn kisses her. It's soft and gentle, hidden from view to everyone else as it rains balloons. Maeve can't describe the kiss as anything other than being trapped in the darkness of night then suddenly daylight bursts and the night is gone.

The kiss over too quickly for Maeve's liking.

Madelyn grins at her and shrugs like it was an everyday thing to do before going to find Homelander. 

Maeve is left standing there with the taste of vodka and cranberry on her lips looking dazed.


End file.
